


The Ritual

by Caelien



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelien/pseuds/Caelien
Summary: A fireteam of Guardians interrupt a Hive ritual on the moon Titan





	The Ritual

The Sunbreaker Titan winced as the Wizards dying scream echoed through the chamber. Glancing to his side he saw the other three Guardians -a Warlock and two Hunters- who had answered Sloane’s call dispatch the last of the Hive who had gathered for the ritual. The Warlock crackled with arc energy as he raised his pulse rifle in unison with the Hunter who had accompanied him and took aim at two crystals raised on pillars. Twin cracks roared out as rounds slammed into their targets and the crystals shattered under the onslaught.

“Well that was easy” the first Hunter said smugly, the lenses on her hawk-shaped helmet glinting in the residue green glow. “I don’t see what all the fuss is about, these Hive aren’t that scary.”

The Sunbreaker looked over at the second Hunter. He was crouched, muscles tensed as if he was ready to spring into action at any moment, his scout rifle slung over his back. Without warning a green flash burst across the chamber as a portal ripped open between the pillars and a frenzied screaming heralded the arrival of a swarm of thralls that poured out, all hunger and hatred.

“Shit” barked the Hawked Hunter, pulling her rifle to her shoulder as the swarm got closer, the Sunbreaker and Warlock raising their weapons a fraction later. Suddenly a low thrumming noise erupted behind them, followed by a bolt of purple energy that flashed past them, bursting amongst the Thralls and lashing them with tendrils of void light. The thralls howled in frustration as their advance stumbled to a halt and the Guardians poured fire into their midst. Orbs of light poured out of the corpses as each round hit home, infusing the Guardians with power.

Looking behind him, the Sunbreaker watched as the second Hunter aimed a bow of pure void light and loosed another bolt into a second wave of Hive that poured from the portal. Once again the tendrils whipped out and trapped the creatures who could do nothing but fall as more rounds flew across the chamber.

“You knew they were coming, didn’t you?” said the Sunbreaker as the last of the Hive died. The second Hunter just nodded in the direction of the still-open portal in reply. With a burst of eldritch light a giant Knight strode into the chamber, an enormous bone axe gripped in it’s hand and a sibilant hiss escaping from it’s maw.

As one the Guardians turned to this new threat and readied themselves.


End file.
